1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication carriers. More particularly, it relates to wireless telecommunications location-based services.
2. Background of Related Art
The position of a wireless client may be used for a variety of different purposes. The position of a mobile client may be provided in response to a request for the same via a wireless network. Position or location of a wireless device (e.g., a cell phone) may be used, e.g., in a vehicle-based navigation system, or to otherwise generally display or inform a requesting party of the position of a particular wireless device.